


Wildest Dreams

by SirensCalling



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beth Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coda, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, bethyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensCalling/pseuds/SirensCalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Coda, in which Beth didn't die. Daryl has been having nightmares and Beth comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Like a lot of people I felt hurt and betrayed by the loss of Beth. This is my very first time writing for Bethyl/TWD so I hope I did this pairing justice. Happy reading and let me know what you think

He heard the crack of the gun, felt the warm spray of blood hit his face, tasted its coppery tang on his tongue. He felt hallow, empty as a glass, as he watched Beth fall to the ground. Her little body looked so fragile, the crimson blood soaking her wheat gold hair and pale skin a stark contrast. 

He felt Carol grab at him, but he shook her off, his hand reaching his gun. He didn't even stop to think as he shot that bitch cop in the head. The pain in his chest didn't ebb as she fell to the ground right next to Beth. Beth didn't move, didn't speak. 

She was gone-

"Daryl?"

"Daryl? Daryl!" Someone was calling him, shaking him. 

"Beth!" he shouted as he sat up, hand springing forward, grasping hold of the person who'd woke him. 

It took Daryl a minute to grasp his bearings, reality catching up with him. He wasn't at Grady Memorial. He wasn't bathed in Beth's blood, there was no gun in his hand. He was at the church, laying in one of the pews trying to catch a few moments of sleep. He let out a shaky breath, squeezing eyes shut, willing the images from his dream away.

"Daryl," came that soft voice, a gentle hand reached out, stroking his dark shaggy hair away from his face. "Daryl, c'mon, look at me."

Daryl shook his head, his grip tightening on her arms. 

"S'f I do that, ya'll disappear." He growled as he struggled to commit the warmth of the flesh in his hands to memory. How smooth it was beneath his callused fingers, the small nicks and scars that were telltale of an active childhood of climbing trees and accidents at the jungle gym. 

A small hand clasped his, adding pressure where it held her in place. 

"I ain't going anywhere, Daryl," she whispered, her voice raw with emotion. "C'mon, open your eyes."

Daryl knew it was still shaking from his nightmare, this is how his dreams gone for the last week. The moment he opened his eyes he'd be alone, with nothing but the blood. With a heavy sigh, Daryl opened his eyes, his grip on her arms tightening slightly as his lids lifted open. 

A vision of cornflower blue eyes, wheat gold hair and skin like fresh cotton sat across from him. She was the picture of a Georgia summer day, Daryl thought, which wasn't like him at all, cuz he wasn't one for that poetic bullshit, but right there and then, with the sun washing over her and her blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears, it was an apt description. 

"Hey, you," Beth said, with a small smile. "Wild dreams again?"

"Y'know they're not dreams," he grumbled, bowing his head, though he couldn't bring himself to tear his gaze away from her. 

"Yeah, I know." Beth whispered, as she squeezed the hand that was clutching her arm.

It drew his gaze to the gauze at her left temple, where that bitch Dawn had shot Beth. There was gunna be a hell of a fucking scar, Daryl thought with remorse. 

"It'll get better, Daryl," Beth said softly, adding; "The nightmares, I mean. They'll go away."

"If ya say so," he muttered as he slowly released Beth's arm, trading it for her hand. " 'S fucking stupid. Yer the one that got shot. If anyone should be havin' nightmares it'd be you."

Beth smiled slightly, shrugging. "Only some nights. I was so damn stupid. Stabbing Dawn like that, I didn't think-"

"Stop." Daryl grunted. "Bitch held ya against yer will, tried ta tell ya you wasn't strong, that no one was comin' fer ya. I'd've done a lot more than stab 'er with some damn scissors."

"Well ya did. Thanks to you, no one else has to be trapped at that place ever again," Beth sighed. "I believed her ya know. 'Bout how no one was coming for me. When they said I was alone . . . I thought that the walkers had gotten you. That or-" Beth stopped as she fought off the urge to laugh and cry all at once. "You were so happy you were rid of me that you just went on without me."

Daryl stiffened at her confession, but kept silent. He could tell this was something she needed to get said. She wouldn't look at him, she was staring at her bracelets, the ones that hid her scar. 

"I was so weak, I figured you were so grateful I was gone. Free from having me as your responsibility. Figured you'd forget all bout me." She laughed drying as her words broke at her last words. "And then some nights . . . I'd stay awake and pray you'd bust through the door and kill every last one of 'em. Sometimes I swore I heard you cussing down the hall and I'd peak out, 'xpecting to see you, but you weren't there. Isn't that stupid?" she wiped at her cheeks where tears had ran free. "And once they brought Carol in . . . I stopped praying. Cuz I knew. I knew you were coming for me. And I felt so stupid for ever doubting you-"

"Beth," Daryl interrupted, silencing her with his other hand as it settled on her neck. Beth froze completely. The gesture was so . . . intimate in a way, so completely unlike Daryl. She stared at him, blue eyes like saucers. 

"I chased that car. I ran all night tryin' ta get ya back. It was morning when I stumbled to a crossroads and didn't have a clue which way they'd taken ya. I fell down 'n just sat there for hours, 'cuz I didn't have a damn idea of what to do."

Beth stared at him wide eyed. "Liar."

The word fell flatly from her lips, and Daryl could easily see that she said more out of disbelief than true doubt. He sat up, setting his feet down on the ground, scooting closer towards her, his hand moving away from her neck, but his other didn't release her hand.

"I ain't no lair, Greene. 'N ya know it. I looked for you. Even when shit went to hell at Terminus, Carol and I followed a car just like the one that took ya, and lead us ta Grady. I knew ya was alive. Cuz yer strong. I just knew it." Daryl ground out the last bit on a hitched breath, but his eyes were steady as blue steel on Beth. 

Beth blinked back tears, a shaky breath slipping past her lips just before she launched herself at him. Her arms wound their way around his neck, burying her face in the fabric of his vest as her tears let loose. 

"I'm sorry I doubted you. I'm sorry."

For once, Daryl didn't stiffen, didn't pull away. He wrapped his own arms around her, holding her close. 

" 'S all right. I gotchya." 

Beth let all her tears out, allowing her walls to tumble down. She'd been playing the strong soldier, the happy sister around Maggie and the others. But with Daryl, whom she'd shown some of her darker bits, she didn't want to hide anything from him for whatever reason. Beth pulled back, looking at Daryl with dewy blue eyes, her nose tinged red from crying. 

"I know I said you'd miss me so bad when I was gone-but I didn't think I'd miss you so damn much." 

That made one corner of Daryl's mouth hitch up in an almost smile.

"Ya was right, I missed ya, Greene."

Beth laughed tucking a stand of wayward blond hair behind her ear. She peaked up at him, a small smile playing on her lips, but it faltered.

"Daryl, next time . . . I may not be this lucky. No one lives forever. And our time here is even shorter now-"

"Stop," Daryl said forcefully, not wanting the conversation to steer where she was taking it. 

"-and when I do die," she spoke over him. "I want you to remember me like I am now. I don't want you to see a dead girl when you think of me. When you close your eyes, I want it to be me, here now. Alive. Happy. Cuz I want the same if anything ever happened to you."

Daryl just looked at her. Damn girl was so confusing. Crying and laughing one second and the next she's talking bout death like it's the damn weather. Daryl sighs and grunts an agreement. 

"Sure. Promise."

Beth nodded biting down on her lower lip, glancing at him. 

"You look like shit, Daryl Dixon," she said with a chuckle. "When's the last time you slept a full night?"

Daryl didn't even have to think hard about it. "That night at the funeral home."

Beth's expression turned thoughtful, Daryl could see the wistfulness touch her eyes as she thought of that place. She shook her head, as though dismissing a certain thought. She scooted back a bit and patted her lap. 

"C'mere," she said. 

Daryl gave her an odd look. "What?"

Beth rolled her eyes theatrically. "Put your head on my lap, maybe you'll sleep better with someone near by."

Daryl shook his head. "Naw, I gotta get goin' anyway, Rick mentioned somethin' bout a run-"

Beth stopped him from leaving the pew, latching onto his wrist. "He's already left with Carl and Michonne. I told him you needed a break. Now stop being stubborn and lay down."

Daryl bristled at her tone, opening his mouth to argue, but stopped as a yawn broke past his lips. Fuck. He was beat. Beth smiled winningly as he let her anchor him down to the pew. Muttering under his breath as he laid back, his head easing onto her lap. 

"See? Was that so horrible? Ya didn't even burst into flames."

"Hardee har har, Greene, when d'ya become such a smartass?"

Beth laughed, the sound echoing around in the empty church. "You've only your self to blame, Mr. Dixon. Your influence rubbed off."

Daryl cursed as he adjusted his body better to fit on the pew. Beth's lap was warm, soft, and she smelled like soap and something that was just Beth and it was nice. Real nice. Beth smirked down at him, and Daryl froze. 

"What'ya smirkin' at Greene?"

"Just thought you looked comfy Dixon, better than a coffin?" she teased gently. 

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Shut up. How bout ya stop yer yammerin' and sing somethin'?"

Beth just shook her head and focused her gazed straight ahead, her eyes on the stained glass windows at the front of the church. When she began to sing, Daryl faintly recognized it as a Tom Waits song. Her voice spread through the air, filling the church. It was clear and pure, the words she sang haunting. 

"I love the way  
The tattered clouds  
Go wind across the sky  
As summer goes  
And leave me  
With a tear in my eye. . ."

The next thing Daryl knew his eyes were drifting closed, reaching out, he took her hand in his, holding it on his chest and sleep claimed him. Beth kept singing, gaze steady as a smile touched her lips. 

She knew they'd be fine.


End file.
